


Under the skin.

by MissHare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHare/pseuds/MissHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Derek está gritando, porque eso es lo más excitante que nunca ha sentido en toda su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the skin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera aportación y aunque es algo cortito y sin mucho sentido, espero que les guste ♡.

Deja escapar un gemido ahogado, sorpresivo, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando o cual era siquiera el motivo, no obstante, el ritmo tan acelerado de su corazón le obligaba a abrir los ojos y preguntarse en qué momento pasó de ser el depredador a la presa. Escucha un sutil ronroneo a su espalda y casi puede notar como el contorno de la anatomía ajena se fusionaba con la propia hasta que sus músculos se tensan y los ojos se le cierran solos de nuevo, como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor. Y en realidad no lo hay, porque Derek no es capaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuere el tener a Stiles presionando de forma ruda su cuerpo hasta intentar que ambos se hallen tan cerca que sea casi imposible distinguir uno de otro, húmedos de sudor causado por esfuerzo; con la saliva haciendo brillar las pieles que se complementan, una más oscura que la otra.

Es muy fácil dejarse llevar y navegar entre el aroma almizcleño, en la respiración errática, frenética, que le hace cosquillas tras la oreja mientras las yemas del más joven se aferran con desesperación a la elegante pero poco definida curva de sus caderas. Sería tan, pero tan fácil que Derek no quiere, no puede, porque entonces se perdería el instante exacto en que el de castaños cabellos se mece contra sí en un movimiento tan ligero como lo es una ola en marea baja. Y el hombre lobo se muerde el labio inferior hasta que sangra, con el sabor a metal llenando la garganta, ahoga con ello sin embargo, el gemido que pugna por escapar en vibrantes notas de entre los carnosos labios.

_Stiles sabe lo que piensa, siempre lo ha sabido._

Presiona un beso, luego y otro y otro por toda la línea que conforma su columna revestida de piel tensa y músculos a punto de estallar por la presión a la que se someten. El mundo escapa a su control de nuevo en lo que nota como una mano grácil pero fuerte al tiempo se apoya relajada en su cuello, como si le obligara a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y exponerse con sumisión. _Pero Stiles no le fuerza _, no le obliga a ello y Derek sigue sin comprender en que momento ese niño hiperactivo y con ojos color whisky parece tener tanto control sobre él. No puede hacer nada más que retrasar su pelvis y dejar que sea Stiles el que guíe tan ansiado ritmo porque el hombre lobo se encuentra en una nebulosa conformada de placer y deseo y sus ojos se cierran de una forma tan célebre que incluso duele pero que no le importa porque, **¡joder!** Stiles apoya el pecho en su espalda para posteriormente morder su hombro como si la vida le dependiera de ello, arrastrando con la lengua esas gotitas diminutas de sangre que se derraman fuera del quebrado cuero.__

___Y Derek está gritando, porque eso es lo más excitante que nunca ha sentido en toda su vida._ _ _

__El gruñido de satisfacción que se arrastra perezosamente por la garganta de Stiles confirma a Derek que desea escuchar más, mucho más, y que el humano hará lo que sea para tener aquel sonido reverberando de nuevo pero, esta vez, contra su boca y en su lengua. A Derek le parece bien, muy bien, en realidad, porque quiere gritar y gemir y jadear sólo para ese hombre que embiste contra su trasero de una forma enloquecedora._ _

__Sí, Stiles es el único que sabe lo que piensa, el único que conoce su cuerpo como si de su propia palma se tratase y, por ello, mientras la luz de la luna se derrama sobre el cuero fusionado, Derek sólo desea con todas sus fuerzas que siga siendo así por mucho… _Muchísimo tiempo.__ _


End file.
